


Five Times Oliver Smiles at Anatoly

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Times, Betrayal, Denial, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver Queen Whump, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Anatoly's pov on snippets from various points in their relationship. Spoilers to Ep 6.20.aka Anatoly has it bad for Oliver, and totally doesn't want to admit it.





	Five Times Oliver Smiles at Anatoly

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять раз, когда Оливер улыбнулся Анатолию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118363) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



“You know, on the island you were more… affectionate.” Oliver gave him a little smirk from the other side of the sofa. He leaned a little more toward Anatoly, a question. 

“This is not the island. This is Russia. And we are here for business.”

“Mmm…” Oliver said. He seemed to doubt Anatoly’s conviction for some reason. 

“Pfft. Go to sleep, Oliver. I have no time for your foolishness.”

That smirk again. “Have it your way.”

“You think your pretty face means you will always get your way? It does not work like that here.”

“So, you still think I’m pretty? Even all messed up like this?”

Anatoly rolled his eyes. The spoiled boy knew quite well that he was handsome. Handsomer than usual, even, with the split lip and bruised cheek from the night’s work. A little blood and blue to fill out the angles of his soft beauty.

“Pretty face, yes. Ugly personality, though.”

Oliver laughed, genuine, and Anatoly couldn’t help but join in.

“Have it your way, Anatoly. My bed’s open if you change your mind.”

\--

“This means nothing,” Anatoly mumbled, moving over so Oliver could lie next to him. 

“Sure.”

“I am only letting you spend the night in case we need to strategize.”

“Yes, Anatoly, you seem wide awake and ready to strategize.”

“Shut up, moy lapochka,” Anatoly whispered as he closed his eyes. 

He felt Oliver lean his head on Anatoly’s shoulder, and without thinking, leaned over to kiss his forehead. 

“This means nothing,” Anatoly repeated, as he fell asleep. He could feel the movement of Oliver’s smile against the skin of his shoulder.

 

\--

Anatoly fluttered his eyelids, trying to stay conscious. Kovar had beaten him within an inch of his life. It was over for him.

Except. 

Here was his beautiful boy. Smiling at him. Promising to kill the unkillable man. 

And if anyone could do it, it was Oliver. 

He should send the boy away. It would only end in both their deaths, surely. 

And yet. The boy was by his bed, leaning close. 

Anatoly never could resist that smile. 

\--

To be betrayed by a friend is worst of all. 

Though perhaps being betrayed by a lover is even worse.

Anatoly kept going over Oliver’s betrayal in his head, again and again. It was hard, bitter, like a stone rolling around his mouth. 

He thought back to the island. To their first time together. Anatoly had, as the Americans say, blown Oliver’s mind. If he did say so himself.

After, Oliver had given him a silly grin. It was the first time that he had ever seen Oliver smile. Frown, grimace, brood: that was his face’s usual repertoire. 

It had been the most innocent thing, the most pure thing, he had seen since arriving on this forsaken island. 

It was strange, to think of Oliver as innocent, to think a man who was the most skilled killer Anatoly had ever met was pure. 

And yet. 

Anatoly sighed, remembering that first time. And all the times after.

He had allowed the boy to make a fool out of him. The boy had used him.

It was Anatoly who was naïve. 

This would not stand.

\--

The guards were still present as Oliver woke up, and the fool at least had the decency to be discreet. 

Oliver took one look at all the chains and just gave Anatoly a look. Not enough for his men to detect. Enough for Anatoly to catch. 

Oliver did always like chains. 

But that wasn’t why Anatoly had used them. 

He gestured for his men to leave them alone.

“You brought this on yourself.” Anatoly wasn’t sure if he were trying to convince Oliver or himself.

“Are you sleeping with Diaz?” Oliver asked. 

Anatoly snorted. “Of course not. Why, are you jealous?” Anatoly said it mockingly, but Oliver seemed to take it as a serious question. 

“Does it matter? It won’t matter to Diaz, by the way, when he’s done with and wants you dead. That won’t stop him.”

“I’m not sleeping with him, Oliver. You’re the only one stupid enough to sleep with everyone who’s plotting your death.”

“I don’t –“

“Please, I can count on one thumb the number of people who have almost killed you that you never slept with.” 

“I suppose that’s fair,” Oliver mumbled.

“Do not try to talk your way out of this.”

“I’m going to be fine. But I don’t think you will, if you keep siding with Diaz.”

Those big eyes, so sincere. It made Anatoly want to smack him.

“Let’s get going. Your meaningless drivel has no effect on me.”

A small smile then, as if Oliver could tell that Anatoly was lying. 

Infuriating, this boy. He was looking forward to watching him suffer.

He set his face, hiding any doubts, and called for his men to come back into the room.

The stupid boy kept smiling.

Later, when Anatoly admitted that Oliver, and not Diaz, had honor, the boy smiled even bigger. As if all he ever wanted was for Anatoly to choose him over the other man. Or maybe all he wanted was for Anatoly to care for him again. Who knew with Oliver? Oliver's mind was not a place any sane person would want to visit.

But Anatoly couldn't help it. He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> For trope bingo for cannon fodder


End file.
